


bersamamu, aku sepai menuju langit

by NairelRaslain



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: #SAE18, M/M, Natsume Yuujinchou!AU, asdfghjkl ini apaan lagi, karakter mereka yampun aduh ooc mapkan, lupa sama detail kenapa mager riset
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: aku pulang.  [#SAE18]





	bersamamu, aku sepai menuju langit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Durarara _!! merupakan properti sah milik Narita Ryougo.__  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**  
>  __  
>  **Natsume Yuujinchou!AU**  
>   
> 

**i**

_Monster, monster_!

Tangan Shizuo terasa kebas. Di hadapannya, sekitar dua atau tiga rentang tangan di sana, bangku taman ringsek. Ada teriakan-teriakan menusuk ke dalam telinga.

 _Monster, monster_!

Shizuo membalik tubuh, memutuskan untuk menelan segala teriakan yang ditujukan padanya. Monster, katanya.

Shizuo tertawa dalam hati.

Namun, teriakan itu mendenging panjang di dalam telinga seakan tidak mau pergi.

 

**ii**

Shizuo merasakan kebas di permukaan tangannya. Merah menjalar sampai ke pucuk jemari. Ketika dirinya mengangkat kepala, ada rambu jalan bekas dicerabutnya asal tergeletak di tepi jalan.

Shizuo termangu lama.

_Ah, aku melakukannya lagi._

Sesungguhnya teriakan ‘ _Monster, monster_!’ yang kembali menyerang tidak sebegitu pentingnya karena—

Dua target yang tadi kena lempar rambu jalan terkikik, lalu melayang, dan hilang di ujung jalan.

— justru Shizuo bisa melihat monster _yang lain,_ yang tidak bisa dilihat sembarang manusia.

 

**iii**

Di antara remang kamar, Shizuo mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan rumah yang dibebankan untuk besok pagi. Sesungguhnya Shizuo tidak terlalu peduli, tapi berhubung dirinya sudah diperingatkan lebih dari empat kali rasanya bosan juga mendengar omelan lain besok pagi kalau dia absen mengerjakan tugas lagi.

Tugas itu sesungguhnya tidak sebegitu sulit.

(Karena justru hal yang paling sulit adalah mencoba abai pada _monster-monster_ yang mengganggu di muka jendela).

Shizuo menyerah sekitar kurang dari setengah jam kemudian; menyisakan dua soal kosong takterjawab.

Dan ketika dirinya membaringkan diri di atas ranjangnya, Shizuo diserang kesialan baru.

Seorang monster berwajah asing dengan rambut sehitam malam dan iris mata semerah api melayang dengan jarak tidak lebih dari dua kepal tangan dari tubuh Shizuo yang rebah di atas ranjang.

Katanya, “Kembalikan namaku.”

 

**iv**

Monster-monster itu menyerang tiada henti.

Dan tidak peduli seberapa sering pun Shizuo mengamuk; melempar apa pun yang ada dalam jangkauan, monster itu tidak akan lenyap, tidak akan terluka, dan tidak akan mengerti bahwa Shizuo muak dengan dunianya sendiri.

“Shizu- _chan_ lagi-lagi mengabaikanku.”

Shizuo melengos, tetap menyusur gang sempit berbau apak dengan mulut terkatup.

“Heeh, Shizu- _chan_ benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkanku, ya?”

Dan monster berisik satu ini adalah parasit; mengekori ke mana pun Shizuo melangkah pergi.

 

**v**

“Shizu- _chan_ kapan akan mengembalikan namaku, sih?”

Segelas susu sapi di hadapan Shizuo diam tergugu. Hilang minat, Shizuo bangkit dan meraih remot televisi. Acara siang hari itu hanya diisi dengan berita kota membosankan, peringkat musik mingguan, _talkshow,_ dan—

“Shizu- _chan_!”

—sebentuk tubuh melayang yang menutupi pandangan Shizuo pada layar televisi.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya,” jawab Shizuo pada akhirnya. “Dan kau mungkin salah orang, aku tidak mau tahu urusan yang begituan.”

Lawan bicaranya tampak sangat tidak puas, tapi sekali lagi, Shizuo tidak peduli.

Sepasang mata beriris merah itu menatap Shizuo lamat.

“Kalau begitu,” ucapnya, “apakah Shizu- _chan_ tahu siapa manusia yang tepat?”

 

**vi**

Natsume Takashi, sesuai bayangan Shizuo, adalah orang yang sederhana. Adik kelasnya itu tampak terkejut ketika Shizuo bilang ia ingin bicara. Berdua saja.

Keduanya bicara di ruang sempit di bawah tangga dan Natsume, sejauh yang Shizuo baca, tampak sangat berhati-hati dan mencoba mengurai segalanya di dalam kepala.

“Aku mau kau mengembalikan nama seseorang.”

Kalimat itu menyerang terlalu telak. Shizuo bisa melihat bagaimana keterkejutan yang kentara, lalu air wajah yang kaku seakan mengatakan bahwa Shizuo adalah orang yang patut dicurigai.

Sebelum kesalahpahaman terjadi (dan mana mau dirinya terjebak dalam situasi rumit macam itu), Shizuo menambahkan, “Aku sering mendengar namamu dari mereka dan tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau tahu urusanmu kalau si tengik ini tidak meminta.”

Natsume tampak kembali terkejut ketika melihat _si tamu_ yang Shizuo bicarakan. Sambil melayang dengan santai, makhluk itu berbicara beberapa patah kata dengan Natsume dan menyatakan tujuannya.

“Kuserahkan padamu, Natsume.”

“A-anu,” ucap Natsume ketika dirinya hendak melangkah pergi. Namun, Natsume tidak kunjung meneruskan kalimatnya. Shizuo hendak bertanya ketika Natsume tiba-tiba menyambung dengan, “Tidak jadi, Shi-Shizuo- _san_? Aku akan melakukannya, terima kasih.”

Shizuo mengangguk dan bertatap muka sebentar dengan _si dia_ yang mengganggu Shizuo belakangan, tetapi tidak ada apa pun yang terucap.

 

**vii**

“Shizu- _chan_?”

Di penghujung malam yang dingin ketika Shizuo hampir jatuh tertidur, _si dia_ muncul tanpa aba-aba di muka jendela.

 _Si dia_ menampilkan wajah hampa. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dasar perut Shizuo.

Iris sewarna merah seredup kamar Shizuo sendiri.

“Dia tidak memilikinya.” Satu, dua, jeda menyesak di dada. “Natsume, adik kelasmu itu, tidak memiliki namaku.”

 

**viii**

  _Monster, monster_!

Shizuo tidak tahu mengapa suara-suara itu terus mengganggu tidur malamnya.

Shizuo tidak mengerti mengapa wajah-wajah asing yang entah apa selalu mengolok, muncul di setiap sudut ketika Shizuo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah (dan bahkan ada seakan lekat di dalam rumahnya sendiri!)

 _Monster, monster_! _Pergi kau monster_!

Dari segala hal yang tidak Shizuo pahami, mengapa julukan itu tertuju untuknya padahal dirinya sedang berusaha mengusir _monster_ lain yang tidak Shizuo pahami mengapa ada di dunia ini?

Meja kayu meluncur dari cengkeramannya. Makhluk-makhluk sialan itu tertawa-tawa senang, melayang di udara, dan mendengung seperti tawon.

Nyeri menjalar sepanjang tangan Shizuo. Tanpa rasa, ia menjangkau bangku, melemparnya kemudian.

 _Seperti aku menyukai kekerasan saja_ , maki Shizuo dengan rasa pahit di ujung lidah. _Aku juga membencinya sama seperti kalian semua._

 

**ix**

_Si dia_ pada akhirnya merusuhi Shizuo untuk sementara waktu selama masa pencarian pengembalian nama. Dalam hal ini Shizuo yang paling dirugikan karena _si dia_ ini benar-benar parasit! Selain mengganggu Shizuo dalam mengerjakan tugas, _si dia_ ini rupanya juga suka sekali membiarkan Shizuo terkantuk-kantuk seharian dengan dalih bahwa _si dia_ butuh teman bicara (teman bicara apanya! Shizuo hanya diperalat untuk dipancing emosi sesuka hati, sialan!), dan _si dia_ benar-benar mengekori ke mana pun Shizuo pergi, demi Tuhan pencipta alam semesta Shizuo ingin sekali meremukkan _si dia_ ini. Sayang sekali _niat mulianya_ harus terhalang demi kenyataan _si dia_ ini bukanlah manusia.

Shizuo mengembuskan napas panjang. Kepalanya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu, berani jamin.

“Shizu- _chan_!”

Sambil melayang di hadapan Shizuo yang tadinya berniat menikmati keik pemberian nenek baik hati yang ia bantu ketika kecopetan dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah tadi, _si dia_ mengoceh soal bagaimana dirinya mulai ingat soal _apa_ dan _siapa_ yang muncul ke dalam kepala.

“ … kembar. Sepertinya hmm tunggu apakah mereka sudah lulus sekolah dasar?”

Shizuo memperhatikan bagaimana _si dia_ mencoba menggali ingatan (yang entah sebenarnya ada atau tidak, entahlah) dan pikirannya malah mengembara jauh.

 _Si_ _dia_ tampaknya seumuran dengan Shizuo. Siapa dan apa sebenarnya _si dia_ ini? Apakah _si dia_ adalah jelmaan dewa atau penjaga suatu tempat seperti mereka-mereka yang pernah dikembalikan namanya oleh Natsume? Ataukah sebenarnya _si dia_ pernah hidup di suatu ketika?    

Kalau _si dia_ pernah hidup di suatu ketika dan anggaplah mati di usia yang tampak padanya di saat ini, usia berapakah _si dia_ seharusnya? Sudah sebesar apakah si kembar yang ditinggalkan?

“Hoi, Shizu- _chan_? Kau mengabaikanku lagi.”

Shizuo terkesiap ketika tersadar bahwa jarak di antara keduanya tidak lebih dari satu kepala. Sambil mendaham, Shizuo meletakkan kembali keiknya ke dalam kulkas, lalu bilang ingin tidur siang.

 _Si dia_ tampak heran, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa (dan tidak mengejar Shizuo untuk merusuh seperti biasanya).

Kalau _si dia_ pernah hidup di suatu ketika … sudah berapa lama _si dia_ ada di dunia ini tanpa kepastian?

Shizuo menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya dengan pikiran kacau.

Sudah berapa lama _si dia_ sendirian tanpa kepastian? Melayang-layang di angkasa tanpa tahu pada siapa harus meminta tolong?

 

**x**

Pada suatu malam ketika Shizuo berhasil tidur lebih awal karena hujan di luar sana mengirim dingin yang menggigit, meninggalkan _si dia_ yang melayang-layang sambil merepet panjang, Shizuo bermimpi.

Shizuo melihat sebuah kota yang muram dan membosankan.

Shizuo menjelajah, medapati kota padat yang penuh manusia. Saat itu sudah sore, mungkin sekitar pukul lima atau lebih dan langit sudah kemerahan.

Dalam penjelajahannya, Shizuo melewati jejalanan dengan pohon yang daunnya berguguran, memenuhi sebadan jalan. Jejalan itu tampak lebih tenang ketimbang jejalanan yang dilaluinya tadi; penuh manusia dan kebisingan di mana-mana.

Saat itulah Shizuo melihat _nya._

Seorang laki-laki dengan setelan mantel berbulu di beberapa bagian, berjalan beriringan dengan dua anak perempuan lucu di kedua sisinya. Dua anak perempuan itu tampak serupa.

Shizuo tergugu lama.

Jawaban datang saat itu juga.

 

**xi**

Shizuo terbangun ketika semua yang ada di sekelilingnya terasa sangat sepi dan tenang. Hujan sudah mereda, bahkan sisa-sisa airnya yang menitik tidak lagi terdengar.

Mungkin hampir tengah malam, Shizuo mengasumsikan.

Kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada kesunyian.

Baru saja Shizuo hendak bangkit untuk … yah, setidaknya menenggak segelas air putih, _si dia_ masuk dari pintu kamar yang membuka.

“Wah!” _Si dia_ melayang riang. “Apakah Shizu- _chan_ sebegitunya merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanku tidur jadi kebangun begini?”

 _Si dia_ tertawa puas, tapi Shizuo tidak.

“Oh, bukan, ya? Jangan-jangan Shizu- _chan_ mimpi buruk, ya~ Kasihan, perlu kunyanyikan sesuatu supaya bisa tertidur lagi?”

 _Si dia_ tampak senang dan riang, seperti biasa, tapi Shizuo tidak.

Shizuo menatap tanpa suara.

Keriangan itu sejak awal memang mengganggu dan entah kenapa saat ini Shizuo merasa _sangat terganggu._

“Shizu- _chan_?”

“Berisik,” ucap Shizuo cepat. “Keluar. Kau mengganggu tidurku.”

 

**xii**

Shizuo tahu dirinya manusia terburuk dalam mengontrol emosi, tapi belakang emosinya jadi benar-benar berantakan. Dirinya jadi gampang terganggu, gampang iritasi karena sesuatu, dan semuanya benar-benar jadi kacau.

“Shizu- _chan_?”

 _Si dia_ memanggil. Nadanya terdengar ragu meski tidak sepenuhnya.

Shizuo tetap berjalan menyusuri gang sempit berbau apak itu. Dirinya ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Belakangan dirinya jadi suka tidur siang untuk menyimpan energi.

“Hmm Shizu- _chan_ sensitif sekali, padahal aku hanya—“

Dan ucapan _si dia_ terhenti ketika Shizuo menatapnya lama tanpa suara. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam titik yang aneh dan ganjil.

Dan _si dia_ tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya sehari penuh kemudian.

 

**xiii**

Acara televisi selalu membosankan. Setelah berulang kali mencari saluran yang menayangkan acara bagus (dan tidak mendapatkannya, tentu saja), pada akhirnya Shizuo menyerah dan mencari kaset film untuk diputar kemudian.

Setengah jalan film berlalu dan Shizuo mendapati dirinya tidak mengerti apa pun ketika kedua tokohnya bertengkar hebat.

Shizuo kehilangan momen.

 _Si dia_ ada sekitar dua atau tiga rentang tangan jaraknya dari Shizuo. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, _si dia_ tampak serius menonton film yang terputar. Bahkan _si dia_ tidak mengatakan apa pun, benar-benar diam menikmati. Atau itulah yang Shizuo tangkap.

“Hei,” panggil Shizuo, mencoba.

Satu panggilan itu lebih dari cukup. _Si dia_ menoleh dan melayang mendekat tanpa diminta.

“Tumben Shizu- _chan_ memanggilku duluan.”

Shizuo memperhatikan _si dia_ yang kini melayang di hadapannya. _Si dia_ mengenakan mantel berbulu yang agak lucu. Ketika tangan kirinya keluar dari saku mantel, saat itulah Shizuo kembali sadar bahwa di telunjuk _si dia_ melingkar sebuah cincin polos yang mengilat di bawah lampu. Rambutnya yang hitam dipangkas pendek dan rapi. Matanya yang beriris merah menyala tampak menebar rahasia sekaligus tantangan.

Shizuo tidak paham mengapa dirinya suka memperhatikan detail-detail ini.

“Shizu- _chan_?”

Tatapan Shizuo lekat pada mata _si dia_ yang merah menyala. “Aku tahu namamu,” ucap Shizuo selirih napasnya sendiri.

 _Si dia_ tergugu lama. Diam dengan mulut mengatup rapat.

Ada jejak-jejak keheningan yang merambat dari ujung jemari kaki.

“Shizu- _chan_ tahu bagaimana cara _mengembalikanku_?”

Shizuo tidak langsung menjawab karena sesungguhnya dirinya tidak tahu. Namun, ia membuka mulut. “Mungkin saja.”

Hening kembali.

Shizuo tidak tahu apa yang _si dia_ inginkan—tapi demi dunia, Shizuo juga tidak mengerti pula apa yang dirinya inginkan.

“Baiklah.” _Si dia_ memutuskan. Tatapannya lekat pada Shizuo. “Biar kudengar kau memanggil namaku, Shizu- _chan_.”

Kembali, Shizuo tidak langsung menjawab.

Potongan-potongan mimpi berjejalan di dalam kepalanya. Ada beberapa bagiannya yang tervisualisasikan di balik kelopak matanya secara magis. Shizuo melihat daun-daun kering berguguran, jejalanan sepi, tawa si kembar, dan, dan—

“Shizu- _chan_?”

—di hadapannya, _si dia_ menatap tidak mengerti.

Shizuo mengangkat tangan kanannya sendiri. Kemudian dengan lamat (dan dapat dirasakannya tatapan _si dia_ mengikuti), Shizuo mencoba meraih jemari tangan kiri _si dia_ yang menggantung di sisi tubuh.

Ada kejut aneh dan sensasi yang sama sekali baru ketika pucuk-pucuk jemari mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan seringan kapas. Jemari-jemari _si dia_ terasa beku di kulitnya. Halus, aneh, dan mengirim debaran ganjil di dalam dada.

Ketika Shizuo mengangkat kepala dan menatap _si dia_ yang rupa-rupanya tengah menatapnya juga, kedua mata mereka bersirobok dalam tatapan yang membingungkan. Meski begitu keduanya sama-sama tahu apa yang dirasa.

“Aku akan membuatkan _jalan pulang_ untukmu.”

 _Si dia_ masih menatap lama. “Ya,” katanya.

Shizuo menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia menarik punggung dari sandaran sofa. Tangan kirinya yang bebas merambat dari bahu _si dia_ yang terbalut mantel menuju bagian belakang leher. Shizuo menariknya pelan agar mendekat—dan _si dia_ mengikuti dengan patuh.

Sebelah tangan mereka yang lain saling menggenggam; saling mengisi. Sementara itu tatapan mereka memilin, saling menjelajah.

“Aku mengantarmu pulang,” ucap Shizuo sambil mendorong kepalanya sendiri. Shizuo mengucap nama yang telah disimpannya dalam suatu sudut dirinya. “Orihara Izaya.”

Bibir keduanya menyatu; bersinggungan dengan aneh. Bibir Izaya dingin, sedingin kulit (dan mungkin keseluruhan tubuh) Izaya sendiri. Hanya ada rasa pahit dan sesuatu yang terasa seperti sepi.

Ketika Shizuo membuka mata, Izaya menatapnya tepat di mata.

Izaya pulang; lebur menjadi keping kecil yang terbang menuju langit.

Shizuo terdiam di duduknya, menatap kosong layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan kredit pemain di ujung film, dan merasakan sesuatu menyisa di dalam dada.

“ _Aku pulang, Shizu_ -chan. _Terima kasih_.”

 

**xiv**

_Monster, monster_!

Shizuo melayangkan rambu jalan menuju dua makhluk yang mengganggunya selama perjalanan pulang. Dua makhluk itu terkikik, pergi meninggalkan Shizuo dan panggilan yang mendenging di dalam telinga.

Rambu jalan itu Shizuo lempar sembarangan, hampir mengenai seorang pekerja kantoran yang tiba-tiba muncul dari jalan bercabang di depan. Shizuo melengos, tidak peduli pada sumpah serapah yang diucapkan padanya.

Ada nyeri yang tinggal di pergelangan tangannya.

Shizuo membelok, menyusuri gang sempit berbau apak yang harus dilewatinya untuk pulang ke rumah. Ada mural perlawanan kepada pemerintah yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, Shizuo tidak menyadarinya.

 _Adikmu baik-baik saja,_ Shizuo mengucap dalam hati. _Dia seumuranku sekarang_ — _seumuranmu ketika kau mati, barangkali._

Wajah-wajah dan suara-suara menjengkelkan terus mengikuti Shizuo. Mereka, makhluk-makhluk tidak tahu diri ini tidak mampu Shizuo usir. Mereka datang dan datang dan datang mengacaukan hari-harinya.

 _Monster, monster_!

Dan denging itu terus ada di dalam telinga sedang jantung di dalam sana memanggil namamu.

**Author's Note:**

> nai kembali lagi muehehehehe. kali ini kembali dengan AU dan sudut pandang shizuo lagi. ada beberapa hal yang saya ubah demi kesesuaian dan kelancaran jalan cerita hehe.
> 
> kredit fanart-nya id 1590252 (pixiv) atau Kurobara (zerochan)
> 
> **nairel raslain.**


End file.
